Something More Beautiful
by smithandbarrowman
Summary: A short continuation of Draco and Hermione's lives from Something Beautiful in Return.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

* * *

 **~ This is for you all. Because you loved _Something Beautiful in Return_ so much and asked for more xx**

* * *

 ****** DRACO ******

* * *

I reached behind my head, adjusting the pillows, and then stretched out on the bed. The giant bed I was sleeping alone in.

It was late, our wedding was a little more than fourteen hours away, and my wife-to-be was sleeping down the hall. She had gotten the ridiculous idea in her head that we should at least have one traditional aspect in our relationship, and the night before our wedding was it.

I was not to see her, not to talk to her, not to even think about her - that last one was the most ridiculous – and she wouldn't budge. I was even told that I was not to leave the room to get up to our daughter if, on the odd chance, she woke.

I was under house – or room – arrest, and I was none too pleased about it.

Nothing about our relationship had been traditional. We were from two different worlds, and we were never meant to be together. We had been living, and sleeping, together for five years and we had a daughter who was just a year old. No, tradition wasn't a word that fitted into our world.

But I knew her. And I knew that she would be doing exactly what I was; staring at the ceiling, pent-up and frustrated. And it was only a matter of time until she snuck in here, and we could celebrate properly the fact that we were finally getting married.

Ten minutes later, I pulled my hand from my pants, and I grinned at the soft knock on the door. I crossed the room and attempted to pull it open, but there was resistance.

"Draco?" Hermione's voice was just above a whisper.

"Yeah," I said, "Is everything okay?"

"Can I come in?"

I chuckled, "It's your room too. You don't have to ask." I tugged on the door again, but it still didn't budge.

"You're supposed to say _no,_ you jerk." She said, "You're supposed to tell me to go back to my room and to dream about all the things you plan on doing to me tomorrow night."

My chuckle turned into a laugh, "Hermione. This was _your_ idea, not mine. I don't care if I see you now, or in the morning or two minutes before you walk down that stupid aisle. If you want to come in here, just come in."

I let go of the door handle, and waited.

"Draco?"

"Hermione."

I heard the inhale of breath, the shaky exhale, "I'm nervous."

"You should be. You're promising to marry me. You already know what I expect of you when you're officially tied to me."

The door flew open and she was scowling at me, "Ferret."

"Mudblood."

She growled at me and stepped forward, poking her finger into my chest, "Listen to me, Malfoy. _You're_ marrying me. _You_ will be tied to me. I may even make you change your name to Granger."

I gripped her finger and her attempt to pull from my grasp made my mouth curve into a smile, "You're pretty when you're angry."

She moved to kick the door closed, but I stopped her, stepping around her and closing the door gently. "Sleeping baby." I reminded her.

She smiled, "Am I being stupid?"

I cupped her face, "Hey, it's usually me, so this is a nice change."

"I don't like not sleeping with you," She said, "I need you near me."

I pulled her to my bare chest, "And I feel the same. I understand what you were wanting to do, but does it really matter?"

"I guess not. I just thought..." She shrugged, "I just thought it might make our day, and our night, more special."

Laughing, I kissed her forehead, "Baby, listen. Special or boring, I don't care. We have a beautiful baby girl, we have our lives here on our beach, and I get to see you everyday either here or at work. Nothing is more special than that. So stop being stupid and stay here with me."

With a quiet laugh, she stood up on her toes and kissed me. "So, if I was to stay here with you, would you..."

I pulled back to look at her, "Would I..?"

She turned me around and led me to the bed, "Would you actually let me sleep?" She pushed me down to the bed until I was lying flat on my back and then climbed over me, straddling my hips.

"Of course, if that's what you want." I told her, "But would you do the same for me?"

She ran her hand across my chest, her fingers warm as she traced patterns across my skin. She leaned forward, placing her hands either side of my head, "No."

Her mouth covered mine, her lips wet and soft, her hands frantically shoving at my boxers. She licked my neck, bit gently on my ear lobe, and whispered, "I'm not tired anymore."

She pulled her tank over her head and then shimmed out of her sleep shorts, laughing as they tangled in her feet, before she managed to kick them away. She reached for me, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione, are you sure about this?" I wasn't going to stop her, but I wanted to know that she wouldn't regret this tomorrow.

"I'm sure." She smirked down at me, rubbing her wet skin over my cock as it hardened against my stomach, and then paused. "You can't bite my shoulders. Or my tits."

I raised an eyebrow in question.

"I don't want to have to explain teeth marks or bruises."

I reached up and squeezed the tits in question, "I'm sure everyone will understand."

She slapped my hand away, "Draco, I'm serious. I do not want to see pictures of us, for the remainder of my life, with your bite marks and hand prints all over me."

I laughed, "Fine. No biting, no bruising." I winked at her, "Boring sex tonight."

She shot me an incredulous look, and I laughed even more. "You're an arse, Malfoy."

"I know." I said and gripped her hips, "Now, put my cock inside you."

She shifted, gripping me and guiding me to her, teasing the tip of me at her entrance. She placed her other hand on my chest and leaned forward, "Is this what you want? Do you want me to put this in here?" She rocked slightly, letting me feel the wet heat of her and I bit back a groan.

The quiet, reserved Hermione that I had first made love to was long gone. I had always laughed when I told her that she did actually find her inner goddess on the beach, and I wasn't ever sorry that she had. Those first few months we were together, it was mostly me who started things, who lead, who took control. But as her confidence grew, as she slowly realised that she was, in fact, the goddess she found, she became bold, she became forceful, and she knew what she wanted.

She would tease and taunt. She would touch my knee under the table in meetings. She would bite her lip and smile sweetly at me as we had dinner with our friends. She would walk naked down the stairs, and look at me as if it was the most natural thing on the planet to do.

I locked my eyes onto hers, "Hermione. Stop teasing me and put my fucking cock inside you."

She laughed, "You'd like that, huh?"

I gripped her hips tighter, "If you keep teasing me, tomorrow night might not be what you expect."

Her brows furrowed and she sat back on my thighs. Her hands ran across my stomach, up over my chest, her finger circling over my heart.

"Hey," I said carefully, "What did I say?"

She shook her head, "Nothing. I just..."

I sat up and took her face in my hands, "Talk to me."

"We'll be married." She said after a few beats, "Tomorrow. We'll be married."

"We will. Are you having second thoughts?'

She shook her head, "No, of course not. But, it's just...Draco, we'll be married."

My chest twisted and I slid my hand down to cover her heart. I understood what she meant. "Hermione, yes. We will be married. But in reality, we have been for some time now. Just not officially." I brushed her hair behind her ear, "It's a piece of paper, that's all. You and me and Charlotte, we're stuck with each other, piece of paper or not."

She didn't say anything, just looked at me.

I took her hand and placed it over my heart, "Right here, right now, you have my heart. You are the mother of my child, you are the love of my life. You are the first person I want to see when I wake up and the last person I want to see when I close my eyes at night. I promise to never leave you, and I promise that I will love you until I take my final breath."

A single tear spilled down her cheek, and she hiccupped. "I love you too."

I smiled, "Now that's out of the way, I do believe you were going to ride my cock?"

She stared at me for a few seconds before laughing, "I take it back. I actually hate you."

I kissed her, long and slow, lingering until I felt her relax. I slid my tongue past her lips, tasting, and losing myself to the pleasure of simply kissing her. My mouth against hers, the warmth of her tongue, the way her fingernails scraped against my scalp, the tiny sounds she made. I could spend the rest of my life just kissing her.

She shifted her hips and I reached between us, positioning myself against the slippery skin between her thighs. She sank down over me, her mouth never leaving mine.

"Slowly," I whispered into her open mouth, "Take me slowly."

She nodded, pressing her forehead to mine and lowering herself gradually down, taking me into her body as she had done countless times before.

"Husband," She whispered, "How does that sound?"

The air caught in my chest, and the intensity of her question seemed to hit me in a rush. I stared up at her as her hips met mine. _Husband. I'd never wanted anything more in my entire life._

She began to move, siding up and down. "Husband," She whispered again, "Hermione Granger's husband."

I smiled at the thought. I would officially belong to the person I most admired in the whole world. The person I had admired most for as long as I could remember.

"Hermione _Malfoy's_ husband," I corrected and wrapped myself around her, instantly losing myself in the softness that was my almost-wife.

"Draco." She said in a shaky voice.

"I know," I breathed, "I fucking know."

And I did know. This was different. The air around us seemed heavier, as if this was our last time, as if tomorrow would change everything and what we would have would be new all over again. But nothing would change. We would wake up together, go to sleep together, play with our daughter, work, eat, run on the sand. Nothing would change.

Well, almost nothing.

Her name. Her name would change. She would be Hermione Malfoy.

I was still astounded that she wanted to change her name. I had assured her she didn't have to, that I truly didn't care. And I didn't. But she had assured me that it was exactly what she wanted. It was the name our daughter had, it was my name, and she wanted it to be hers as well.

Hermione moved over me, bringing me back to her with the gentle rocking of her hips. Her eyes closed, and she sighed, pushing aside the ridiculous idea that this would make our day less special. She was slippery, wet as hell, and riding me so slowly I was sure that neither of us would get there.

But my need took over and I dug my fingers into her hips, growling, _faster._

Relief washed over her face and she began to move with abandon. Sliding up and slamming back down, roughly, over and over, quick and urgent, her muscles tensing. A groan of pleasure burst from my chest, each slide of her pussy over me left me slick and covered in her.

I tilted my head back to look at her; her eyes were fixed on my face, her lips parted, breathless and panting. And unable to help myself, I cupped one of her breasts, rolling her nipple between my thumb and forefinger, squeezing and tugging. She gasped, her fingers digging into my shoulders, and she let out a quiet moan of _more._

I took her nipple into my mouth, circling my tongue, resisting the urge to use my teeth. She might have been begging for more now, but tomorrow she'd have my balls if I left a mark.

She grasped at my hair, pulling me back to her mouth, kissing me hard, and then she was gone again. She threw her head back, and moved harder, faster, her spine arching and a cry spilling from her. I watched as she screwed her eyes shut, watched as she rode out the wave of pleasure that washed over her, caught her as she collapsed against me.

I fell back to the mattress, gripping her hips and pounding up into her, firm, sharp thrusts that had her thighs splaying wider and had her orgasming again. She clutched at my hair, her mouth clamped against my collar, groaning as I buried myself deep inside her. My entire body trembled, and I clung to her, exploding repeatedly into her drenched pussy.

We were both breathless, panting, our skin damp with sweat.

" _Fuck,"_ she whispered, "I'm not sure we can do any better than that."

"Oh, I guarantee I'll give it my best shot."

She grinned and rolled off me, tucking herself into my side. "I don't think my legs work anymore. I'll just have to stay here."

I laughed, "It was a ridiculous idea."

She placed her hand over my heart and closed her eyes, relaxing completely into me. Her breathing slowed and she was asleep within minutes.

I kissed her forehead, and breathed deeply. I closed my own eyes, my own nerves settling now that she was beside me, right where she belonged.

* * *

"Morning," I said as she blinked awake.

" _G'_ morning," She mumbled and snuggled deeper into me, her arms hugging me tighter. "Time is it?"

" _Hmm,"_ I hummed into her hair, "It's still early."

"So why are you awake?"

"Because we have a big day ahead of us, and I wanted to spend the first few minutes with just you." I ran my hand over her bare hip, down her thigh, pulling her leg over mine, letting her feel how ready I was to spend more than a few minutes with her.

Her hand snaked between us, drawing along my already alert cock, slowly, lazily drawing up and then down. My stomach clenched at the instant rush of pleasure when she slipped my foreskin back and swiped her thumb across the head. I groaned, flipping her to her back and crashing my mouth to hers. If we were going to do this, we had to be quick. The insanity of this day was about to start, but I wanted it to start with my aching cock buried in her.

I hauled myself over her, stroking her tongue with mine and dragging my heavy cock between her thighs. She gasped, and I ran my tongue along her neck, reaching back to wrap her legs around my waist.

"You feel good." I thrust against her. "Too fucking good."

"Draco," she groaned, "We don't have time."

"Yes we do," I dragged myself over her again, "There's always—"

"Oh, for fucks sake!"

The bedroom slammed shut, and we both whipped our heads in the direction of the sound. The door creaked open, just a crack, and Ginny's voice was disgusted.

"You have ten seconds to get the fuck off her. She has a wedding to get ready for."

I groaned and buried my face in Hermione's neck. She shook with laughter and shoved at my shoulders. I rolled off her just in time for Ginny to open the door and cross the room. She stood by the bed, her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, Draco? One night? You couldn't wait one night?"

I bent my knee, hiding the tented sheet, and lifted my head to look at her, " _She_ came in here. I simply did what she asked."

Her gaze shifted to Hermione. "What happened to your _'keeping at least one tradition'_ rule?"

Hermione's cheeks went pink, "I went to check on Charlotte, and, _ah,_ I got distracted."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "A likely story."

"What the hell!?" Pansy strode into our room, and I threw my arms in the air.

"Hey, why don't we just invite everyone in," I said.

Pansy rounded the bed and stood beside Ginny. She glared at me, "She wasn't supposed to be in here."

I glared back at her and repeated what I'd told Ginny. " _She_ came in here!"

Pansy looked at Hermione, disgusted, "You couldn't stay away from his giant penis for one night?"

I looked at my wife-to-be, "They know about my giant penis?" Her pink cheeks flushed red and I laughed, "Nice."

Ginny rolled her eyes and handed Hermione her bathrobe. She slipped it over her shoulders and stood, tying the sash around the middle. She turned and placed her hand on my chest, leaning down to kiss me.

"No—" Ginny began, but Hermione held her hand up and glared, silencing her.

"I love you." She smiled at me, "I love you and I'm going to marry you today." She kissed me again, "See you soon."

I leaned up on my elbows, watching as she walked out of the room, Pansy and Ginny in tow. Pansy paused in the doorway and turned back to me.

"Don't forget to breathe today, Draco." She said winking at me and then closed the door.

I leaned back on the pillow, and reached my arm out, feeling the still warm sheets beside me. My chest constricted, and Pansy's words struck me.

 _Breathe._

I wasn't sure how I could. She was marrying me. The woman I loved and adored, _hell,_ the woman I worshipped was marrying me.

Today.

* * *

The knock on the bathroom door startled me out of my reverie.

I'd taken a long, hot shower - after the blast of cold water I'd stood under trying to calm my body from the shock of my fiancée being stolen before I had the chance to ravage her.

And I _had_ needed to calm myself. It wouldn't do at all to have the groom's cock standing to attention while a crowd of guests looked on.

My hand had felt pathetic - a pity fuck if there ever was one - but coming with her name on my lips had been the calming release that I had needed.

Another knock sounded, but I ignored it. I was deciding whether I should shave or not. I knew she would want me clean cut for the photos, but I also knew she would appreciate the roughness on her thighs as I feasted on her pussy late into the night.

"Fucking shave, you wanker!" Blaise's voice yelled from behind the door.

I glared at the door and scowled, _how the fuck did he know?_

I pulled the door open when I was as done, and found him sitting in one of the leather arm chairs by the window, one leg casually thrown over the other, his fingers steepled in front of him. And a smug grin on his face.

"I had the exact same thought a year ago." He said.

I shrugged into my shirt and waistcoat, buttoning it and then rolled up my shirt sleeves. Hermione had insisted that I do so, she had some weird fetish with my forearms, and if simply rolling up my sleeves kept her on edge all day, then who was I to argue?

"And how is it that you know what I was thinking?"

"Clean shaven for photos, or rough stubble for the wedding night?" Blaise chuckled, at the look of stunned surprise on my face. "As I said, I've already done this."

Blaise's wedding to Katie a year before had been an epic affair. His family had insisted on every person that they had ever met be invited, despite the protests of both bride and groom. Blaise had made the mistake of telling his parents if that was what they wanted, they had to pay.

And they did.

Almost five hundred guests from across the globe, a cathedral in Paris and a ballroom in a private castle on the outskirts of the city. It was mental.

But unknown to both his and her families, they'd married secretly a week before the show. Hermione and me, Hannah and Theo, and Alicia and Graham, were the only witnesses to it. And I had to admit, it had been perfect.

So the minor heart attack I had had when Hermione had taken up my mother's offer to arrange our wedding had me envisioning a circus of the same epic proportions.

But mother had surprised me. Hermione had discussed what she wanted - small, intimate, preferably at our house or at least overlooking the cliffs - and mother had come through. Less than forty people had been invited, the ceremony would be out on the deck overlooking the cliff, and we would simply mingle on the same deck and in our living area afterwards.

"Did you ever imagine this day would ever arrive?" Blaise asked, "I mean really, Hermione Granger?"

I turned to the mirror and straightened my waistcoat. I fastened the top button on my shirt, then decided it looked better undone and slipped the button free. She was going to marry me. She was going to be my wife. _My wife_. It felt good, but the word felt heavy, like I'd been given a gift that I truly didn't deserve. I stared at myself in the mirror, telling myself that I wasn't worthy of her, that everything she had given me – her love, her body, our daughter; no, I didn't deserve any of it.

Blaise stood and gripped my shoulder, "Breathe, mate."

I looked at him, "Hermione Granger."

"I know." He said with a nod. "And don't doubt for a second that you don't deserve her."

I arched an eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"We've been friends since we were born; I know what you're thinking." He reached out and straightened my collar, "She loves you, the two of you produced the most adorable child that ever existed, you have the most perfect, blissful life together; you have nothing to worry about."

And my friend was right. I was doubting myself for no reason. She wasn't running, she wasn't having second thoughts, she was marrying me.

I smoothed my hands down my front and straightened the creases on my rolled up sleeves.

"How do I look?"

"Like a complete twat."

I laughed, "That'd be the luckiest twat on the planet."

"That you are," He gripped my shoulder again, his smile serious, "And don't ever doubt yourself again."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Such was the response from you all to _Something Beautiful in Return,_ I felt I couldn't leave it how I did. The ending was my plan all along, but because of the completely overwhelming response from you all – reviews, follows, favourites and the amazing messages I have received – I couldn't let it go either. **

**So, four days off work means three more chapters for you all. I hope you enjoy them xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

 ****** HERMIONE ******

* * *

A light gust of wind pushed against the curtains, the fabric billowed momentarily in the air and then settled back into place. It was the perfect autumn day and I could see the water from where I stood just inside the door. It was calm and serene, the sun low in the sky, bordering on setting. I would have pinched myself, but if I was in the middle of a dream, I didn't want to wake up.

This was the place I loved the most. It was the place where my life hit its lowest, the place where I had run to and hidden, where I had been so lost I never thought I would ever find myself again. It was the place where my broken heart had slowly healed, the place where the person I once so hated opened my eyes to possibilities, opened my eyes to real love **.**

I placed my hand on the door, and looked down at my feet. Once I stepped through the door, it was just thirty steps, probably less, to Draco and what was about to be the rest of my life.

 _Breathe,_ I told myself.

I wasn't nervous, just anxious. I had wanted to be married to him since before we had our baby, since the first time he told me he loved me, since I first realised that the boy who I thought hated me at school hadn't really hated me at all.

It never ceased to amaze me just how much Draco had changed. The man who was waiting for me on the other side of the door was not who I had pictured this happening with. But, then, I wasn't the same person either. We'd both changed, both grown, both had become the people we were meant to be.

He was still dominant and liked control, and I still liked to be right. We still argued, we butted heads, but we also talked, sometimes for hours, after which we would make loud, passionate love.

I wasn't sure what perfection was, but I had my own little piece of it with him.

"Hermione?" Harry said as he stepped up beside me, "You okay?"

I nodded and told him, "No."

He laughed, "Well, I don't think you can get out of this. He knows you're here. He's already seen you today, _right?"_

My cheeks grew hot and I dropped my eyes to the floor, cursing Ginny for telling him. I was certain that I didn't need my best friend knowing the state that we had been found in that morning.

He bumped his shoulder against mine, "Nothing to be embarrassed about. Ginny didn't want to sleep alone before our wedding either."

"You're kidding?" My head flew up and I stared at him, "How?"

Molly had been watching them like a hawk. She'd insisted that they not see each other before the wedding, and unlike me, she'd refused to give in. I was certain that she had guarded Ginny's door, but clearly her tactics had failed.

"Invisibility cloak," He grinned at me, "Also, she left before the sun was up, so we never got caught."

I laughed, "I'm going to slap her."

He kissed my cheek, "Nerves gone?" I nodded and glanced towards the door. He smiled taking my hand in his and squeezing it gently, "When did you first know?"

"When he first spent the night on my couch." I said without hesitation.

"Ah, excuse me? Your couch?" Harry shot me a look that said, _what the hell?_ and I laughed.

"I'd only been here..." I thought back to my arrival at the cottage and shrugged, "Maybe two weeks, three? And you know how I feel about thunder?" Harry nodded and I continued, "Well, he cooked for me, he told me how sorry he was for how he treated me while we were at school, and then offered to sleep on my couch after he realised I was terrified when the storm kicked up. And it got so bad that I ended up downstairs, sleeping on the other couch. I don't think I _loved_ him then, but it was when I first _felt_ something."

"Well, I'm glad it worked out for you," He said, "The two of you are still nauseatingly in love, and just so you know, we all hate you both."

"Thanks Harry," I said with a laugh and tucked my arm into the crook of his, closing my eyes and breathing slowly.

He stood beside me patiently, and when I opened my eyes again, everything seemed to calm, to settle and be still. The circling breeze had died down and I could hear the gentle wash of the waves on the sand below.

"Ready?"

"Ready," I said and looking down as I took a step forward, from the house that had become my home, to the life that waited for me in the twilight outside.

"Hey," Harry said quietly, "Don't look down, you'll miss this moment."

My heart leapt into my throat when I lifted my head, and my feet refused to take another step. Harry was right, I didn't want to miss this. Draco was waiting for me, at the edge of the deck overlooking our beach, and he was holding our daughter.

The plan had been for Blaise to hold her so she was close to us but so we were still able to concentrate on getting married, but clearly she'd had other ideas and just wanted her daddy.

I'd been glad that I'd spent the night with him, but now, I was even more pleased that I'd not seen him since Pansy and Ginny sole me from our room. This was the picture I wanted to remember: Draco was dressed exactly how I had asked him, sleeves rolled up and all. And he was standing in front of our friends, holding our daughter in his arms, strong and protective, smiling at her, despite the fact that she was pulling on his lip with her chubby little hand.

His gaze shifted from our daughter and his eyes finally found mine. I saw his chest constrict, saw his expression change. A smile slowly spread across his face; the biggest, widest smile I'd ever seen. And everything else around me ceased to exist. I could only see the two of them. I felt the tears well in my eyes. My life was right in front of me. My whole world. My family. My everything.

"Mum!" Charlotte squealed when she saw me, her little hands clapping. She squirmed against Draco, wanting to get to me, her arms flailing urgently, "MumMumMum!"

Draco tried to quiet her, but she refused, her little face scrunching up, about to wail. I couldn't blame her. I had seen her for barely an hour that morning before Narcissa took over and kept her occupied while I had gotten ready. Shower. Hair. Make-up. Dress. Bridesmaids. Photos. I was exhausted and I still had to get married.

But seeing my daughter, my anxiety instantly left me. I smiled at her, waving my fingers, but it was to no avail. She was desperate to get to me. Draco took a step forward, but Blaise stopped him, plucking Charlotte out his arms before she became frantic, and walked towards me, a huge smile on his face. He nodded at the small bouquet of flowers that I held, "I'll swap you."

I laughed and dropped Harry's arm, reaching for Charlotte and handing Blaise the flowers as I did so. "Hey, baby girl,"

She snuggled into me, and I smoothed my hand over her back, breathing in the soft scent of my little girl. I caught Draco's eyes as he watched us. He was on the verge of tears, the exact same expression on his face that I'd had on my face when I stepped out and saw him with her less than a minute ago. We may have done this the wrong way around - baby first, wedding second - but to have her here with us, to see the look on his face right now, I wouldn't change a thing.

"You don't need me for this." Harry squeezed my shoulder, "Go. Walk up there with your daughter and marry her father." He kissed my cheek and found his seat.

I took a breath and looked at my daughter. "Are you ready, baby? Will we go to daddy?"

She turned to look at Draco and her face broke into a toothy grin. "Dada."

"Yeah," I said and looked at Draco, "We love your Dada."

I walked towards him, the few steps from the doorway to the edge of the deck seeming to be a mile instead of just a few meters. His smile was wide and he only had eyes for us – his two girls.

He reached for me as soon as I was close and I took his hand. A wide smile split his face, his relief palpable as I stood next to him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi." My voice was slightly breathless as his grey eyes flicked down to the low neckline of my gown. I'd taken Pansy's cue and kept my dress simple. A plain satin sheath, with a beaded tulle overlay. The v neckline was low, but not indecent, just enough to know that his eyes would struggle to stay focused on my face.

"Dada." Charlotte said and smiled brightly at him.

Draco brushed his hand over her head, and then held his arms out to her, but she pushed him away,

"No," she said firmly, making everyone laugh. She only said a few words but this one had become her new favourite.

The celebrant smiled at the three of us, and asked, "Are we ready?"

We both answered in the affirmative and I turned to face Draco, my daughter perched on my hip, my hand firmly planted in his. Harry's words rang in my ears - _don't miss this moment –_ and I absorbed every word, every smile, every brush of his thumb across my hand.

I repeated the vows that the celebrant read, feeling Draco squeeze my hand when it was his turn. I watched the emotion in his eyes as he repeated the words to me. His eyes grew dark, serious, when he said, _I promise to be faithful and loyal to only you._ And I knew, as did he, the weight behind them.

The celebrant turned to me, "Hermione, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and honour him, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish always?"

Charlotte chose that moment to fuss, and she squirmed in my arms, pushing against me. She'd had enough of being held and wanted get down. I lowered her to the deck, and in what was the perfect moment, we both said our ' _I do's,'_ with our daughter sitting at our feet, playing with Draco's shoe laces, babbling quietly and giggling softly.

Blaise handed us our rings, and I savoured the feel of the cool platinum on my warm skin as Draco slid the ring on my finger. I did the same, and he flexed his hand, grinning at me.

The celebrant asked, "If anyone opposes the marriage of this man and this woman, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"No." Our daughter said from her place at our feet. We both looked down and she smiled back up at us.

"Does that count?" Draco asked and the celebrant laughed.

"I think we can ignore that one." He looked between us both, "Draco, Hermione. I now pronounce you husband and wife. Draco, you may kiss your wife."

He leaned into me, and I met him halfway. We paused just inches away from each other, smiling, and then his hands came up and cupped my face, searching my eyes. His thoughts were almost visible. This wasn't the start of our life together – we'd shared first kisses, first _I love you's,_ our first time, our daughter - this just made it official. He was mine. I was his.

He closed the distance and covered my lips with his. I didn't want this to be a tiny kiss. I wanted something deep, something memorable, something meaningful. And as he pressed his lips harder to mine, I knew that he felt the same. He lingered, not caring about the loud hoots and clapping that had erupted around us, and kissed me for what seemed to be forever.

When we broke apart, we were both slightly breathless. The celebrant grinned at us, "Family and friends, may I introduce you all to Draco and Hermione Malfoy."

Draco bent down and picked Charlotte up, before we were engulfed by our friends. Pansy and Ginny hugged me from both sides, and Harry landed a kiss on my cheek. I watched as Narcissa hugged Draco, and then wrapped her arms around me. Blaise engulfed me, lifting me from the floor, and I laughed as I saw Katie roll her eyes at her husband's antics.

And then Draco's hand was in mine, pulling me through the small crowd and kissing me once more. I saw the flare of his nostrils, the flicker of heat in his eyes.

"Mrs. _Malfoy,"_ He whispered against my ear and my breath caught, "As soon as this party is over, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll forget your name was ever Granger."

"Hmm," I hummed and looked at our daughter balanced on his arm, "That sounds amazing, but I don't think our baby needs to know that."

"No," Charlotte agreed, and we both laughed.

* * *

Narcissa had not disappointed me – not that I ever thought she would – and had arranged what was possibly the most perfect wedding I could have imagined. The only blight on our day was that the light breeze that had been pleasant, had picked up and turned into a gale, so remaining on the deck was impossible.

The party had moved inside, and the giddy feeling that had come over me the second the celebrant had announce our new status as husband and wife had yet to leave me. And neither had Draco. He was never more than an arm's length away from me, touching me as if ensuring I was still there. His hand was either linked with mine, or pressing gently on my lower back, or wrapped around my waist.

Even when our living room magically changed around us – our furniture disappearing to be replaced with elegant tables, flickering candles, and tiny lights shining bright above our heads – his arm was around my shoulders, his hand running over the bared skin of my neck. He dropped kisses to my shoulder and neck, making me shiver every time he did, and chuckling at my response.

After dinner, the room changed again. The space opened and Narcissa insisted that we dance. Draco held out his hand, the same giddy grin on my face reflected in his.

"Are you ready to dance with your husband?"

I slipped my hand into his, and he led me onto the dance floor, nestling me against him, and proving yet again that he could dance. My head was tucked under his chin, but I looked up when I realised what the music was that was playing.

"Debussy," I whispered and he nodded.

"Our first kiss," He said, "Seemed appropriate."

I leaned up and did just that – kissed him. "Are you always going to be this perfect?"

He shook his head, "No. This is the last impressive thing I have to do. I've got you now. You're all mine, I no longer have to do anything to impress you."

"Ha," I laughed and rolled my eyes, "You're funny."

He leaned in and slid his mouth over mine, "I love you."

"I love you too."

His eyes roamed over my face, "You're my wife."

"And you're my husband," I grinned, "I own your arse."

"That's nothing new. You've owned it for some time now." He laughed, reaching around me and pulling me tighter against him. I lifted one eyebrow. There was no way he was half hard when we were surrounded by our family and friends.

He grinned, knowing exactly what I was thinking. He leaned down, his lips close to my ear, "I've been hard since you walked through that door. And I meant what I said earlier."

I grinned back at him, "And I look forward to it."

* * *

I stood in the doorway watching as Draco tenderly laid Charlotte in her crib. He spread his hand across her tummy, holding still for a moment.

The party had wrapped up and Blaise and Katie were staying with her for the night. But I knew him, and I knew how nervous he got on the rare times that we had left her with anyone, regardless of how much we trusted them.

I crossed the room placing my hand on his back, resting my head on his shoulder, and stared down at our little girl.

Her rosebud lips were parted, and her tiny little breaths were calm and easy. She had one arm raised above her head, the other wrapped tightly around her favourite pink elephant.

"I'm certain she's the most perfect baby ever." I whispered.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple, "I think you're right. She's pretty amazing."

"And so are Blaise and Katie." I looked up at him, "She loves them both."

He pulled her blanket over her and nodded, "I know. But we've not left her all night yet."

I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist, "We can stay here. It doesn't matter where our wedding night is."

"No, I have plans for you," He said and kissed me, "I just didn't figure on little miss here breaking my heart."

"I'm sure your heart will be one of many that she does break." I laughed at the look of horror on his face. "Sorry, no mentioning boys in her future."

He sighed and I touched my hand over his heart, "You know she'll be fine. She has Blaise wrapped around her finger, he'll probably sleep on the floor by her crib. Besides, I think there's a reason they were so quick to volunteer to watch her."

He frowned, "What do you—" His eyes went wide and he lowered his voice, "Do you think?"

I shrugged, "I can only assume, but Katie has that glow about her, and Blaise had been hovering."

He chuckled, "I know the feeling."

"Are you ready?"

He looked down at Charlotte once more, let out a slow breath and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

We backed quietly out of her room, and met Blaise and Katie downstairs, and then after Draco listed off about a thousand things regarding his daughter, he led me out to the deck and held up a thin piece of cloth.

I narrowed my eyes and asked warily, "What's that for?"

"Tonight is a surprise." He stepped forward holding it towards my eyes, waiting for me to give my approval.

I stared at the thin piece of cloth for several seconds and sucked in a breath. "Okay," I nodded and gripped his wrist when the world went dark. "You're taking this off me when we get there, right?"

He laughed and ran his nose along my jaw; my lack of sight had instantly heightened my other senses and I shivered, a warm pool of heat gathering low in my stomach.

"Maybe," He whispered in my ear, "Maybe I'll leave it on and drive you to the brink of insanity."

I huffed out a nervous laugh; I wasn't sure if he was serious, and he knew that I hated to have my face covered.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, his mouth still close to my ear.

I let out a shaky breath, and I felt his hands go to the blindfold. I stopped him, "I trust you."

"I'll remove it when we get there, I promise." His warm hands cupped my face, "Ready?"

I nodded, "Ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

 ****** DRACO ******

* * *

I knew she would be panicked when I held up the blindfold. It was one thing she had always refused to allow me to do. She had told me since the day with my insane aunt in The Manor, she hated to not be able to see. Bellatrix, she had said, had not blindfolded her, but had taken her to a dark place that she still feared. So I knew I was taking a risk. But she trusted me. And as much as I teased her, I would do nothing to betray that trust.

I took a breath, held her tightly and apparated us to our destination, smiling when we arrived.

"There's some steps," I told her, lifting her from her feet and carrying her up the stairs.

She kissed my neck, tightening her arms around me. "I love you."

"I know," I said, "Almost there."

"Where are we?" She took a deep breath, "Something's familiar."

"Patience, Grang—" I paused and corrected myself, "Patience, _Malfoy."_

She kissed me again, "I like the sound of that."

"As do I," I said and carefully put her down, holding her until she regained her balance. I lifted my hands to remove the satin cloth from her face and she was already smiling back at me.

We were standing at the door of the small cottage at the bottom of the cliffs. I watched her face, watched her reaction. Her eyes flicked up to the top of the cliff, and then back to me. This was where we started; this was where both our lives changed.

She turned and looked out over the cliffs, towards the sea, and I watched her chest rise as she inhaled deeply.

I stepped behind her, wrapping my arms around her, "Too much?"

She shook her head, "No. It's just...

I kissed her shoulder, "I know."

"Is this what you were expecting when you decided to live here?" She turned in my arms, "Did you expect to find the person you would marry?"

"No, not at all," I leaned my forehead on hers and closed my eyes, "I was as surprised as you were that day on the beach. I never suspected that it would be you living in this house."

"Were you pleased it was me?"

"I really don't think you have to ask me that."

"Are you happy we did this?"

"You _really_ don't have to ask me that either."

Her face grew serious, "But I am asking you."

I bent to kiss her, "Am I happy you were the one who moved in here? Am I happy that you married me?" I reached up, pressing both my hands to her face, sliding my thumbs across her cheeks. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm fucking blissful."

I pulled her towards the door, opening it and leading her inside. She scanned the room; the fire was burning, there were pillows strewn across the rug in front of the hearth, and a plate of fruit and cheese sat on the end table.

"Our first night together?" She finally said, "Draco, I...I don't know what to say."

"Tell me it's not too corny."

She touched my cheek, "It's not. It's perfect." Her eyes went to the stairs and she bit her lip. "Do you want me to come down those stairs half naked?"

I shook my head, "No. I just want you out of this dress." I reached behind her and worked the zipper down, "I want my wife naked," I dragged the smooth fabric down her sides, holding her hand as she stepped carefully out of her dress.

She took it from my hands, folding it carefully over the arm of the couch. "And I want my husband naked," she began to unbutton my waistcoat, then my shirt, "I want you over me," she pushed my trousers down my legs and I kicked off my shoes, "I want you to fuck me until the sun comes up."

I kissed her shoulder, removing her bra, then pushed her knickers off her hips and down her legs. "You keep talking to me like that and I can't be held responsible for what I'll do to you."

"I don't want you to be responsible, I want you to be _you."_ She laughed, tugging my boxer briefs off, and stroking a hand over my arse before dragging me to the floor.

I tried to focus. As eager as I was to be inside her, I wanted to slow down now, take my time. We'd done this countless times, but I so desperately wanted to memorise every second of my first time with my _wife._ The taste of her lips, the feel of her skin, but her wet mouth and teasing hands kept distracting me.

I covered her mouth with mine, and kissed her. We could have sex, we could fuck, we could make love. None of it compared to just kissing her. Her fingers moved up to my head, sinking her fingers into my hair, and I knew she felt the same. She shuddered, lifting her leg over my hip and grinding against me. Her sex was slick against my thigh, and as easy as it would have been to roll her over and slide onto her, I held off; I hadn't finished kissing her.

I broke away only long enough for us to catch our breath. She shuddered again, her staggered breath warm against my face. Then she smiled up at me and lifted my hand until it covered her breast. Her heart was beating rapidly, "I like kissing you."

"I like kissing _you."_ I said and sunk my hands into her wild curls, holding her head still as I took her mouth. My tongue swept past her lips, tangling with hers as the first drops of rain began to sound on the windows.

My heartbeat picked up and my blood simmered in my veins as I kissed across her cheek and down her jaw to the smattering of freckles on her shoulder. I pulled back to look at her, her eyes were wild in the soft light of the fire as I went lower and pressed my lips over her heart beat. Her hands slid through my hair, and I traced my tongue around one hard nipple, relishing the sexy little moans and gasps she made.

I pulled the tiny bud deeper into my mouth, sucking hard until she cried out. I smiled against her breast and bit down harder.

" _Fu-uck!"_ She moaned, and I slipped my hand down the curve of her belly, tickling my fingers in the tiny patch of hair atop her sex. Slipping lower, I traced my finger along her seam and she writhed beneath me, her hand gripping my hair tighter as she gasped for air. I gave her what I knew she needed, grinding my hand down, pressing the heel hard against her clit.

"Please," she whispered and lifted her hips, grinding her deliciously soaked pussy into my hand

"Please what?"

"Please put your mouth on me."

I kissed my way back up her neck, flicking my tongue over her earlobe, "I'm going to spread your legs open." Her spine arched and her hips rocked into my hand as I continued to stroke between her legs. "Then I'm going to taste you and then fuck your pussy with my tongue."

My name left her lips in a whisper as I kissed my way back down her body, pushing her legs apart, trailing my finger up and down her slit. Her hand found my head and pushed me closer to her. I chuckled and bit the inside of her thigh.

"Don't rush me, Mrs. Malfoy," I growled.

"Don't tease me, Mr. _Granger."_ She shot back.

I laughed and held her legs wider, lowering my face and breathing her in, letting her salty-sweet scent wash over me before flicking my tongue out to taste my wife. She bucked and I covered her with my mouth. She cried out, twisting and writhing as I worked my tongue through her slick folds. I spread her with my thumbs, opening her to me and plunging my tongue inside, devouring her.

"Oh, shit! Oh, fuck!" Her hands twisted into my hair as she lifted her hips, grinding into my face. I glanced up at her over the mound of her sex; she was watching me, her pupils blown, her lips parted.

I smirked, running my tongue along her slit, circling her clit, before capturing it between my teeth. She cried out again, pulling at my hair as I sucked hardened nub into my mouth, pressing hard against it with my tongue. Her hips bucked again, but I held them down, shoving my tongue back into her, pumping in and out of her hot channel.

She tried to twist away, shoving at my head, telling me _'too much.'_ But I gripped her legs, holding her against my mouth, listening to her ragged breaths, her choked cries, as her body tightened and her release hit her. Her thighs clamped around my head and her hips bucked, her mouth open in a scream that never left her throat.

Her body trembled, and I licked her slowly until she shoved at my shoulders with her feet. I crawled over her, running my tongue along her stomach, over both her tight nipples and up to her mouth.

"You taste amazing."

She ran her finger along my lip, "How amazing?"

I pressed my mouth to hers, and she groaned; greedily licking and sucking at my lips and tongue.

"I'm going to fuck you now," I said against her lips and I felt her smile. "It's going to be hard and fast and filthy."

I shifted my hips, spreading her legs wider, and she reached between us, positioning my cock at her entrance, and with one solid stoke, I plunged into her. We both groaned as I pushed in to the hilt, holding still and feeling her tight body stretch around me.

I braced myself on my hands above her, "I can't be gentle with you," I breathed, "Not this time."

She smiled up at me, her face was still flushed and her hair was a tangled mess, "Don't be," she answered, her voice as breathless as mine, "Be gentle with me later."

She reached for my shoulders, pulling me down, my full weight pressing her into the floor. She wrapped her arms and legs around me, holding me tightly, her teeth nipping at my shoulder and jaw. I kissed her mouth, her tongue flicking out tasting the last remnants of her own taste. I rolled my hips, pulling back until she whimpered at the loss of me, and then plunged back in.

I loved her like this; arching into me as I thrust into her, her breasts rocking, her breath coming in gasps. I loved the way her body pulled me deeper into her, the way she tightened around me, her keening cries of ' _more.'_

"That's it baby," I said against her throat, "That's it. Squeeze my cock with your tight pussy."

I drove into her harder, her pussy gripping and releasing me, our skin slapping together, my balls growing painfully tight. My thrusts became erratic as she begged me to move harder, to fuck her faster. I reached my hand around her hip, finding the crevice of her arse and spearing my finger into her. She clamped down hard, her entire body tensing and she screamed out, bucking and arching, her fingers digging painfully into my shoulders.

I pulled out of her, flipping her over and straddling her hips. I thrust back into her, pinning her shoulders to the floor, railing into her mercilessly. She cried out again, her body still pulsing around me. My cock grew heavy, thicker, as it swelled inside her. I was right on the edge, but I wanted her to fall over once more.

I leaned down, sinking my teeth into her shoulder and she hissed at the sensation.

"Come again," I demanded, "Fucking come. _Now_!"

She didn't disappoint. She lifted her hips, meeting my sharp thrusts and clenched down hard. My cock pulsed at the tight heat around me, and I collapsed onto her back, my body spasming as I let go and released inside her. I buried my face into her neck, my body jolting as my orgasm continued.

She groaned beneath me and I rolled off her, landing on my back beside her. She reached her arm out, placing her palm over my thumping heart.

"Were you trying to kill us?"

"Would you have died happy?"

She snorted, "Blissfully happy."

I leaned over and kissed her damp forehead, "Then I count that as a success."

She shifted closer, flinging her arm aver my stomach and resting her head on my chest, "Don't get cocky, mister. We have a long night ahead of us."

* * *

She was sitting in front of me, chewing on a strawberry. I smiled. The first time we did this, she covered herself with my shirt, still nervous about being completely naked with me. This time she was gloriously naked, all of her inhibitions well and truly gone.

"So, I have something I want to ask you."

I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. She frowned at me for a few seconds and then laughed. I'd said the same thing to her the very first time we'd made love beside this fire.

"Considering I just married you, it's not _that._ " She stretched her leg out and poked me with her toe. I grabbed her foot, and she twisted her lips thoughtfully and stared at me.

"Just ask me." I said.

"How would you feel about having another baby?"

Whatever I thought it was that she was going to ask, it wasn't that.

"I, _ah..."_ I was speechless. She was aware that I definitely wanted more children, but since Charlotte had occupied most of our time, we'd never discussed it.

It had taken two years for Hermione to get pregnant with Charlotte, and it had been stressful and heartbreaking despite our best efforts to stay positive. But the relief and elation I had felt when she told me she was finally pregnant, was like nothing I had ever felt.

And when I thought about Charlotte, and how I watched as she came into the world, how she felt the very first time I held her, and every time I had held her since. Of just how much I loved her, of her sweet smile and her giggles, of the tiny clap of her hands, the first time she said _Dada._ It was everything. She and Hermione were the most important things in my life. I lifted my gaze to meet my wife's. Her head was tilted, an expectant smile on her face as she watched me as I fumbled through my thoughts.

"Is it what you want?" I asked nervously, which made no sense, she was the one who brought this up, clearly it was what she did want.

She nodded, "It definitely is."

I leaned over and kissed her, "Then it's exactly what I want too."

Her expression changed from that of trepidation that I might say no, that I wasn't ready, to joyful, and her eyes danced with delight. She climbed over me, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my shoulders. My cock stirred, as if knowing that if this was where we were headed, sex would be a constant; every day, maybe twice, possibly more, every day until we conceived,

"Good," She said with a smile I couldn't quite read, "Because in about seven months, Charlotte is going to be a big sister."

I frowned at her, and it took several moments for her words to sink in. "Wait. _What?"_

She laughed and nodded, "You're going to be a daddy again, Draco."

I stared at her, and then at her stomach, and I was at a complete loss for words. She was pregnant again. We were having another baby. We were— _wait!_

" _Seven_ months?"

She nodded and I was stunned. She was already two months pregnant and she hadn't told me. She touched my cheek, and softened her expression, as if reading my thoughts.

"I only found out for sure last week." She brushed my hair back from my forehead, "I thought that with the wedding, and going back to work, I was just stressed." She shrugged, "But when I missed another period last week, I knew."

"And you still didn't tell me?"

She grimaced, "I thought today might have been a nice surprise."

I slid my hands slowly across her stomach, and she waited quietly while I processed her words. Pregnant. Seven months. Big sister.

I moved my hands up over her naked breasts, across her collar and up to cup her jaw. I held her eyes with mine, taking several deep breaths to calm my racing heart. I pulled her to me, covering her mouth with mine and kissing her long, slow and deep.

When I pulled back, she pressed her forehead to mine. "You're not mad at me?"

I shook my head, "Not even a little bit."

She kissed the tip of my nose, "You sure?"

"Hermione, how could I possibly be mad at you?" I gripped her hips and flipped us over, grinning at her yelp of surprise, "We're having another baby. This is the best thing you could have told me today."

She arched one eyebrow at me, "Not ' _I do?'"_ she asked and I laughed.

" _Second_ best thing you could have told me today." I corrected.

She traced her finger along my jaw, "You're happy?"

"I am." I covered her body with mine, pressing my weight down onto her, "And I think I promised to fuck you every day for the duration the next time you were pregnant."

She laughed, "Not scared then?"

"Terrified," I told her, "Two children under two? We're completely insane."

"Life will be busy," she grinned at me.

I kissed her, nudging her with the head of my cock. "Well, we have seven months to prepare," I pushed just inside her taking her breath away, "And I have a promise to keep." I pushed fully into her and covered her mouth with mine.

Wife.

Daughter.

Baby.

She got her something beautiful. I got more.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I am grateful, as ever, for the overwhelming response to Something Beautiful and your amazing dedication to it. I hope this short fills the void that some many of you asked me to fill.**

 **Until the next adventure xx**


End file.
